O Doce Sabor do Sacrifício Pelo Amor
by Isis Silvermoon
Summary: Enfim, a batalha final! Resumida, mas emocionante! E Sesshoumaru terá uma grande recompensa: o nascer de uma nova vida! Querem saber?Leia e descubra!


_Notas Iniciais:_

_Antes de começarmos, gostaria de me desculpar pela ausência e imagino que estão ansiosas com o próximo capítulo, tive que me ausentar porque estava em época de provas na faculdade. Enfim, gostaria de agradecer às reviews e apoio de todas : Rin Taisho Sama, Acdy-chan, Inoue Taisho, Yuuki-chan, Lykah-chan, LuuH-Chan e todas as minhas Best Friends!! Vocês são demais! _

_Boa leitura e apreciem!!_

_Beijos no coração_

_Isis Silvermoon_

Na casa dos Taisho, a farra todas as noites pareciam nunca terminar. Os avós como sempre deixam fazer tudo que os pais nunca deixaram. Como divertirem-se até tarde com os netos. Izayoi ensinava Sakura a tocar piano e cantar. Kasumi não parava de montar nas costas do avô fazendo-o de cavalinho. Para ele era muito divertido e saudável. Hideki assistia aquilo tudo como se fosse algo banal ,mas sorria de vez em quando feliz pelos seus irmãos que estão bem, afinal, recebeu a missão de tomar conta deles no lugar do pai, que viajava junto com Rin resolvendo os problemas em Transilvânia.

- Vô, você como cavalinho é o máximo adoro voar e correr pela casa contigo!! –Kasumi chorava de tanto rir, pela emocionante adrenalina .

-Então vai adorar isso aqui, Kasumi! – Taisho começa a voar na velocidade da luz pra fora do castelo até a mais alta torre.

- Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhh! Vovôôôô!! – Ela ria tanto que o medo não a dominava.

Depois que pararam na mais alta torre do castelo, Taisho gostaria de mostrar a bela paisagem noturna à sua neta. Kasumi olhou a lua cheia brilhante enlaçada com belas nuvens e estrelas variadas. Os olhos dela brilharam de emoção.

-Vovô, aqui em cima é lindo! Como o senhor nunca me contou ?

-Ora, se eu contasse antes não seria surpresa-Ele beijou a neta na bochecha.

-Muito obrigada, vô! Te amo muito! – Disse Kasumi agarrando o pescoço do avô.

Enquanto isso, na sala de estar, Izayoi divertia-se com lindas canções com Kojiro que fora atraído pela brincadeira e chamado pela avó e Sakura, que sonhava em ser cantora como a avó. Richard e Hideki treinavam juntos, eram ótimos parceiros e a cada dia fortaleceram suas habilidades e estão cada vez mais fortes assim como o pai deles.

-Richard, você precisa se concentrar mais, o que está havendo com você? – Hideki percebeu que o irmão andava distraído faz dias.

- Nada irmão , é que... Tenho andado muito pensativo.

-Pensativo? Como?

-Sabe aquela sensação de que a mamãe não esteja bem por lá? Talvez agora ela está correndo perigo nas mãos do Naraku.

-Não fale besteiras cara! Nosso pai é forte e protegerá a mamãe e não permitirá que ele toque um dedo nela.

-Eu sei, também confio no pai, mas tenho medo de que algo ruim aconteça com ela.

-Mamãe apesar de ser uma mulher, é uma caçadora fortíssima e treina junto com que nosso pai é mais experiente , mas não quer dizer que ela seja fraca não é mesmo?

-É sim, mas fico preocupado, irmão.

-Eu também, Richard. Mas confio nos nossos pais. – Sorria em resposta

-É, vamos confiar e esperar pela volta deles!

Na Transilvânia, meia-noite em ponto.

-Está na hora... – Sussurra Lord Hans Schutze. Sim, Sesshoumaru estava preparado para batalha, enquanto admirava a lua cheia na sacada,avermelhada e brilhante. – Assim que eu gosto , uma noite perfeita. – Virava-se para dentro do quarto, admirando sua Lady dormir com um belo sorriso sereno. Para ele, era um belo anjo inocente e belo que caiu do céu, nos bralos dele. Sim, ele tinha medo de perdê-la pois o ponto fraco de Sesshoumaru era Rin.

-Sesshoumaru? – Rin lentamente abria os olhos vendo claramente a figura grande, masculina e forte em sua frente, sentindo duas mãos grandes e fortes sobre as delicadas dela.

-Já acordou, meu amor? Poderia dormir mais um pouco.

-Não, Sesshy, a batalha começará e eu não posso ficar de braços cruzados. Mesmo que você não queira que eu lute, eu tenho, pois sabe que odeio ser "vítima".

-Entendo minha Lady, mas sabe que meu medo é de perder você. – Ele dizia num tom sério, doce e preocupado ao mesmo tempo –Não sei o que será de mim e de nossos filhos sem você.Eles estão nos esperando esperançosos e quero muito que nós dois estejamos bem, principalmente você.

-Eu sei querido, por isso que preciso lutar e ajudar – Rin olhava profundamente nos olhos do marido, confiante apertava docemente as mãos dele.

-Está bem, lutaremos juntos com a força do nosso amor, nada nos vencerá- A beija com fervor, como se fosse a última vez e na mesma hora fora retribuído pela amada esposa.

-Vamos Sesshy, é agora!

Naraku surgiu por trás dos dois rindo ironicamente- Ora, ora, se não é o casal patético se "despedindo". Cheguei numa boa hora não?

Sesshoumaru virava-se e cerrava os dentes cheios de ódio, fixando os olhos dourados nele, protegendo Rin que estava atrás dele. – Você sempre chega em "boa" hora. Boa hora de morrer junto com seu exército de merda!

-Ooooh, não é educado falar palavrão na frente de uma mulher não acha? E estou tão assustado que me deu a idéia de me divertir com ela- Num vento forte, Naraku estica o braço e abre a mão, puxando Rin para si e teleportava para o alto da torre.

-Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhh me solta seu asqueroso, nojento!! – Puxava o braço do mesmo , jogando o corpo de Naraku pra frente em direção ao chão, pegava a sua longa espada e forçava no pescoço dele. – Mais um movimento e corto sua cabeça em pedacinhos- Rin fixava os olhos nele, com raiva ouvindo os urros do marido sentindo a presença dele por trás dela.

-Você foi ótima, mas ainda não terminou – Rin sentiu o sussurro quente e o abraço de apoio por trás.

-Obrigada querido, também acho que não acabou.

-Mas é claro que não! – Naraku a agarra de frente virando-a para Sesshoumaru agarrando-a por trás, que olhava com malícia e maldade. – Mais um passo, ou ela morre Lord Schutze. Escolha.

"Sesshy não se mexa, estou pensando em um meio de me livrar dele. Tenha calma, eu sei que está com muita raiva agora. Precisamos de uma estratégia pra matarmos juntos." Rin mandou uma mensagem telepática para Sesshoumaru que manteve o rosto sério para controlar e fazer o pedido da amada.

"Tudo bem querida, pense logo antes que eu enlouqueça e mate logo esse desgraçado!"

Rin estava com a espada na mão, então ousou em fincar a espada por trás no peito dele, o mesmo gritou de dor e empurrou Rin arranhando as costas, a mesma caía nos braços de Sesshoumaru, pois sentia a dor imensa no ferimento. O Lord aproveitou a fraqueza e atirou várias vezes, matando-o finalmente. Pelo menos é o que ele esperava.

-Calma meu amor, eu vou curar você, derrotamos Naraku, falta o exército e tudo terminará. Droga, não devia ter deixado lutar, ainda mais grávida.

-Não...Tudo bem, eu estarei bem... – Rin sentia as confortáveis e fortes mãos do marido, que a curava do veneno das garras de Naraku.

-Por favor, descanse no quarto, eu cuidarei do exército com os nossos vampiros aliados.

-Está bem... Vá meu amor , boa sorte!

-Eu voltarei , voltarei só pra você, nosso filho que está pra vir e nossa família- A beija apaixonado e teleportava para a batalha final.

A batalha foi sangrenta. Muitos companheiros de Sesshoumaru foram mortos,mas lutaram com honra, dignidade e coragem. Sesshoumaru terminou machucado nos braços e nas costas, mas acabou bem. Correu até sua amada que gritava de dor , pois sua barriga já estava grande e o filho estava pronto para nascer. ( Ops, esqueci que fazem meses que estão na Transilvânia e a barriga da mãe havia crescido. Desculpem *Um sapato voa em direção a cabeça de Isis*)

-Aaaaaaaahhh! Sesshoumaru,me ajude!!

-Rin, calma, respire fundo e empurre. – Sesshoumaru fez questão de ajudá-la no parto, colocou uma toalha na testa, arranjou lençóis e bacia com água.

Rin empurrava com força , a dor que sentia era imensa, mas estava feliz que mais um filho estava para chegar.

-Isso meu amor, mais um pouco, já estou vendo a cabeça!

Rin num grito só , ecoava pelo castelo seguido de um choro de um bebê. Um choro forte e exigente por erguia para a sacada gritando para o mundo afora.

-É um menino!! Mais um vampiro forte e temido!! – Voltava com ele nos braços , pousando nos de Rin, que chorava de emoção.

-Já escolheu o nome, Sesshy?

-Pensei em colocar Dimitri o que acha?

-É um nome forte, gostei. É lindo como o pai – Rin admirava os cabelos dourados do menino, que lentamente abria os olhinhos dourados enquanto mamava no seio da mãe.

-Obrigado por este belo presente, treinarei Dimitri assim como treino nossos filhos mais velhos.

-O que acha de amanhã voltarmos para casa dos seus pais, Sesshy?

-Não é má idéia, farei questão de promover um baile em nosso reino. Convidarei a todos , aliados, amigos e nossa família também presente.

-Ótimo, eu te amo, eternamente, Sesshy...

-Eu também minha Rin -A beija com paixão e docemente , ouvindo as risadas da esposa – O que foi?

-Você é tão possessivo, mas eu gosto disso.

-Claro, você é minha esposa e sabe que não permito que ninguém toque em minha mulher.

-Eu sei, é por isso e por outros momentos que tivemos e vamos ter juntos, que eu te amo tanto – E beijaram-se docemente ouvindo o choro do bebê. O casal ria, pois o menino era igual pai, ciumento, querendo o carinho da mãe.

E foi assim que a noite terminou, a batalha foi difícil, e Sesshoumaru percebeu que após esta batalha, foi uma grande recompensa: o nascer de uma nova vida. Dimitri é uma grande promessa para o futuro, além de Hideki, Richard e Kojiro que serão os mais fortes vampiros do clã Kolliner Schutze.

**N/A: No próximo, será o Epílogo dessa grande aventura!! Espero que todos vocês gostaram de mais um capítulo!! Beijos e mandem reviews!**


End file.
